Manaphy Has A Problem
by Fahziz - The Flying Pikachu
Summary: My First One-Shot:Ash and friends are traveling in Unova when a letter comes, a letter that unites two. Manaphy, the legendary prince of the sea has a problem, it doesn't have its father or it's mother...again.


**This is my first one-shot, please try not to Flame, or hate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
**

**{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}  
**

Ash and his friends, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu were sitting on the wooden bench in the pokemon center. They were waiting for Axew, who took a vicious blow, and took on a battle that it couldn't win. Nurse Joy rushed out of the health room, and gave them a wink. She told them that Axew would be alright, and that it needed a full night of recovery. That wasn't the only thing that she said, and she glanced over at Ash, who was sitting there, with Pikachu on his lap. "Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?". "Yes, I am". She pulled out envelope, that had a stamp on the corner of it, and it had a Wingull on it. "This just came in for you. Here you Go." She handed him the envelope, and of course, he toar it open quickly, and read the note aloud, so Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu could hear.

"_Hello Ash, it's been a long time since I've talked to you. This might sound odd, but i need you to come back into Hoenn, and help me with a little problem of mine. Manaphy won't stop crying!, It's having a bit of a problem, and I've already tryed solving it on my own, but it's no use. I've already contacted May, and I would advise you to come as soon as possible, or problems might uprise. _

_ Come,ASAP, Jack Walker."  
_

"Wow! i never thought Jackie would ask me to help! Even May's going to be there! I'll go get a ticket and get ready." They're friends were absolutely stunned at this, and started persuading with questions,accept for Pikachu, who was agreeing with Ash. "Ok, First, Who is May? And secondly, Who is Jackie, and what's The Sea Temple?". Iris was asking lot's and lot's of questioned, but with Ash's happiness lunged towards seeing May and helping Jackie, he quickly sped out the door with Pikachu, hoping to board the next ferry to Hoenn. "Your gonna explain it to us over phone right?!". Iris yelled as loud as she could possibly go, but Ash was already out of sight. "That boy sure act's happy towards whoever this girl is, maybe it's his girlfrie-". SWAP! "Ow!". Iris slapped Cilan across the head while blushing for a reason both of them couldn't come up with. "No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, hes to much of a kid.".

{"{"{"{"{"}

Ash was very tired, and that was because of all the running he did. He asked the clerk at the travel office of Undella Town, for a ticket to Hoenn, and of course, he payed for the ticket. He raced onto the boat and took his seat in one of the luxury rooms, and plopped down on one of the beds. He was tired after all that running, and so was Pikachu, from swinging around so much as he was running. They drifted off to sleep as the boat took off, Pikachu was nuzzled up in his chest like every usual night.

{"{"{"{"{"{"{"}

"I can't believe I get to see him again!". The young brunette was cheering at her mother, who didn't quite see why she was so happy, since it's only been a month since she's last seen Ash. She was getting ready to board a ferry to Lilycove, to meet Jack Walker, and whom shes been so excited to see, Ash. Sure she was excited to see Manaphy, but, she knew that Ash was special, that He and her shared something. She was ready to go, with her bag packed and the other contest ribbon half she kept around her neck, but her mom stopped her on her way out. "Why are you so happy to see that boy, Ash, May?". And there it was, the moment she was going to spill out the information she only planned to give Ash, in the future. "M-mom, h-he's just a-a-a very good friend, that's all" she stuttered like she was trying to talk with no tongue."When did you start developing love for him?". May was completely beat red in the cheeks, and had a flabbergasted look, that sort of showed"What did you just say?"."*Oh forget it, she knows I love him, so why don't I just give in.*. "I guess it all started, when those Luvdisc surrounded us underwater, I've never felt so happy in my Li-". She was interrupted by her mom, who started talking, amazed. "Luvdisc surrounded you?!". "Well yeah, and he saved my life, and he-" She was interrupted by her mother once again. "You go to him now, and you need to admit your feelings to him right now, what your telling me sounds like a heroic hero." May was completely beat red, and foundered. She has never been talked to this way by her mom, especially when it came to Love. She started heading to board the ferry she would catch in Petalburg, and proceed to Lilycove. She has finished all of her contest's and became know as The Princess Of Hoenn. Where else does she have to go now?**  
**

**_Two Hours Later..._  
**

Ash was sitting on the end of the bed, and still in his Unova outfit. He couldn't wait to board in Lilycove to see Jackie, and mainly May. He has been waiting to see his former companion for a month now. Pikachu was also eager, and this was because he loved the idea of Ash and May being together, because they seemed so alike. They arrived in Lilycove and Ash quickly grabbed his bag, and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. He walked down the ramp, to see a familiar Jack Walker, with yellow raven hair waving at him. "Hey Ash!" he yelled. "Hey Jackie!". In Jackie's hands, was the familiar pokemon of The Temple Of The Sea, Manaphy. It was crying very loud, so not very many people wanted to be around Jackie, or around the ferry dock for that matter. Manaphy stopped crying as soon as Jackie handed it to Ash, and it spoke something that Ash thought it would have never spoke in it's life. "Dada?". "Pika?" the little electric mouse was confused, and so was Ash and Jackie. "Ash!". Ash looked behind him and Jackie and saw may running towards them, and before Ash could give her a hug Manaphy made Ash proceed over to May, by lunging forward in his hands. Ash gave Manaphy to Jackie, and started to reunite with May. "Hey May! It's so nice to see you again!". "Yeah I-its nice t-to see you to Ash...". "Ash look, theres something I've been wanting to t-t-tel-Tell you." "What is it May?" "It's that I-...I-". She was interrupted by Manpahy breaking free of Jackie's arms and landing into May's, and the little blue legendary pokemon spoke up. "Mama!, Dada! Ashy Dada! May Mama!". They were both very beat red at this moment, and Pikachu and Jackie were confused. "Uh... I don't know what Manaphy's talking a-about, May, I-". "I do." the young brunette grabbed Ash's shirt and kissed him deeply, directly on the lips. Jackie decided to just let them be and go to a restruant or call for his next briefing. "Pika..." Pikachu was completley dumbfounded.**  
**

"May I-"

"Shh. I Love You To."

"Mana!"


End file.
